Seductions
by Lordriochi
Summary: Megatron, tired of Thunderblast's constant whining, sends her on a mission to snatch the Velocitron Planet Key. She tries her seductive wiles on the femme speedster, only to get unwanted results. One shot and Femme Slash!


Seductions

Megatron sat in his throne, thinking of an another plan to take another Cyber Planet key, while being constantly annoyed by possibly the most ditzy, and strangely idiotic femme in the entire universe, Thunderblast.

Apparently, years of imprisonment in the Earth's Navel had her sanity locked up as well.

Reasons for not utterly destroying her for her traitorous moments, her parasitic attachment to power, and herself as a nuisance would probably because she is the only femme in his Decepticon corps, and once in while, it feels good to listen to some blatant boot kissing when things go according to plan, both figuratively and …literally.

But in this case, the Decepticons had just recovered themselves after a hasty retreat when Optimus Prime had been one step forward during his hostile plan to take Earth's Cyber Planet Key. Lugnutz was badly injured from the attack, and the others were dismissed after Megatron let out a raging rant. All left in a hurry, so not to make their leader go taking target practice on their afts. All except for Thunderblast, she was glued onto him.

It was tolerable at first; she just sat there, looking at him with her "day dream" optics. She wasn't bad herself, her attire was very provocative, which made most mechs frozen in her beauty, which is another reason why Shortround is very attached to her, much to the femme's chagrin. Thus, her looks was another advantage, as she is able to just shoot Autobots down while they are distracted.

But then, she started talking. Sure, at times she can be downright sultry and very "dirty", but when she started to complain, her voice that was mildly annoying, becomes every audio receiver's worst nightmare. She started to talk about how she able to take down an Autobot, when they aren't fawning over her anymore, when she getting a vacation, why doesn't she get to have her own solo mission, blah, blah, blah, blah!

Megatron was about to shoot himself with his own weapon as she ranted, but stopped suddenly when a thought came to mind.

Wait a second, a solo mission?

Megatron clasped his hand around the femme's mouth.

"Thunderblast, I have a mission for you."

He removed his hand off her mouth.

"A mission, will this time I get to do it on my own?"

The Decepticon leader smiled as he spoke.

"Yes, no backup, and no Shortround. If you can complete this mission, the Velocitron Cyber Key and your vacation will be your reward, is that understood?"

Thunderblast smiled with glee and hugged Megatron. She started to kiss his boots, again.

"You can count on me, Megatron! I won't fail you!"

Thunderblast quickly ran inside a small space ship and sent the coordinates to the desert planet. The ship blasted out into cold space, with Megatron seeing it travel outwards.

"Uh Megatron, you know that sending her to that 'mission' is a suicidal plan right?"

A certain blue seeker stood beside Megatron, who turned his head to face his soldier.

"The longer it takes for her to return, the better. I think we all need a break from her, don't you think, Thundercracker?"

The seeker reluctantly nodded and returned to his quarters. Megatron sat down at his throne once again; it would be very peaceful for the meantime.

The Decepticon shuttle landed onto the flat plain. Thunderblast sauntered out of the ship, a bit dazed by the intense heat.

"Uh, I never knew this place is so hot! Just great! My mascara's running!"

She took a few more steps out.

"Alright, where did Megatron say that where's the Planet Key at?"

Megatron had spoke of the Key was a trophy at a racing competition on the planet, but this didn't look like the place! Just endless road, and sand dunes.

"Well, I better start looking."

Override moved along her massive training road, practicing for the big race, the Speedia 5000, for the trophy of Velocitron.

She won the last times, and some wannabe wouldn't take her trophy. Suddenly, something was in the horizon.

As she sped closer, it had a feminine shape, with purple and yellow shades. Also, she had wings? The image transformed into a boat. A boat? Override never saw a transformer had boat form before. When she looked at it, her imagination took over.

Water. Oceans of water. Beautiful seas of the life giving liquid. The twisting, turning, flowing oceans. She shuddered in a bit of excitement, but snapped back to reality. Questions filled her mind. Why was this femme in her private road? Another matter would be the reason why this femme landed out here, instead one of the settlements? Override zoomed in. She was going to find out, one way or the other.

Thunderblast was traveling through the sand, making progress through. The sand was very loose, making her boat form skid through the surface fast. She could sense the Cyber Key, but the signal was very weak.

"Where is that blasted key? I can't stand this heat forever! Hey, wait a second, what's the noise?"

Thunderblast sent her radar burst out her stern, recreating a image of a car.

"Yikes! I'm being followed!"

Thunderblast turned her missile launcher and sent projectiles at her purser. Override countered, shooting duo beams of energy at her enemy.

When one of Thunderblast's missiles hit one of Override's tires, sending the femme out of control.

"That's it, stranger! You messed with the wrong Velocitronian!"

Override transformed and rolled over to a sand dune when Thunderblast sent more missiles her way. She ran, while keeping counter fire on the Decepticon.

"I'm tired of running away, time to transform!"

Thunderblast morphed into her robot form, and fired her missiles more rapidly.

Override zoomed past the missiles, making her way to the Decepticon.

"Why won't you stay still so I can destroy you?"

The Velocitronian zoomed in and punched her in the face.

"Then it wouldn't be any fun then, Decepticon." Override smiled cockily.

"My face! You punched me! Oh, that's it! You gone too far, you speeding bitch!"

Thunderblast kept her finger on her trigger as multiple missiles grew closer and closer to Override.

Finally, one missile knocked the female speedster off balance, sending her crashing to the dusty ground. Override's gun went sliding a few meters away.

Thunderblast went over to check if the femme was dead. It was somewhat of a shame. The speedster was very attractive with a hot red and white colours, though paling in comparison to herself. Thunderblast never felt such power other than Megatron or Starscream. This gave a very arousing feeling, though it was lost in the back of her mind. When she leaned over to see, Override awoke, surprising the Decepticon. When she pulled the trigger to her gun, it was out of ammo! Silently cursing to herself, Thunderblast tried to fight back in melee, but was badly beaten.

"You really think that I could be beaten this easily? You must be the dumbest person I ever knew!" Override chuckled as she cracked her knuckles, getting nearer to the Thunderblast, laying on the ground.

Thunderblast tried to run away, but was swiftly grabbed by Override, dragging her closer, and closer to her body. Her throat was tightly grasped in one hand. The Decepticon attempted to do her usual act of kissing up.

"Please! I like what you done with your legs! They look very well oiled! It's honor to be your presence! I'll do anything to please you! Just don't hurt me!"

Override smiled slowly as she stared into Thunderblast's yellow frightful optics.

"Why don't you, relax?"

Override put Decepticon's body on her lap, with her aft sticking up in the air. Thunderblast's hands were held together with some extra wire that the female speedster carried along.

Thunderblast started to scream in shock as Override groped her aft.

"Now aren't you a bad girl?"

"What are you doing! Get your hand off my aft!" Thunderblast wriggled in an attempt to get free.

"Since you're a bad Decepticon, I'm going to teach you a lesson."

Override started to spank Thunderblast.

Thunderblast screeched out in pain as Override smacked harder, and harder.

As the endless assault continued, Thunderblast's aft was getting warmer, and warmer.

The usual shades yellow on her aft were getting more pink, and Thunderblast was getting more aggressive to escape.

After a while, her aft had turned bright red and Override's hand was getting sorer from spanking Thunderblast. Thunderblast realized she started to kick less, and her wriggling stopped. Finally, after some time, she succumbed to it.

Finally stopping, Override slid her hand down the Decepticon's purple thong. Thunderblast twitched slightly from the smooth contact.

Reaching the crotch of the thong, she felt something wet and sticky around the area.

Override smiled, flipping the femme on her back, with her legs opened up.

Thunderblast started shaking in fear, tempting Override even more.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just a oil change, just stay still,"

Thunderblast gasped as her thong was pulled up, with her interface exposed. Her interface was very, very wet.

The Vecocitronian slowly shoved one her fingers in the soaking interface. The liquid flowed over Override's finger. Grinning optic to optic, she at first licked it off her finger. It tasted so sickeningly sweet, yet a bitter feeling.

She proceeded to move her head down to Thunderblast's interface. Flicking her tongue out, she lapped more and more of the intimacy fluid from the orifice.

Thunderblast blushed, her face turning a light to a dark purple.

Override began to yank off the breastplate off Thunderblast's chest, revealing the yellow breasts under.

The nipples were hard and warm as both the heat and Thunderblast's arousal took over.

Positioning herself over Thunderblast, Override grabbed both breasts of the Decepticon.

"You always said you wanted power, and wanted some thing attach to, well you wanted it, let's see if you can take it!"

The femmes interlocked, rubbing slow to hard, Override kissing roughly, biting on Thunderblast's pouty lips.

Thunderblast's system overheated, with loud moans in pleasure, with her digits stretched out, had a violent orgasm.

Steam leaked out of the Decepticon's mouth. Superficial dents were on over her body. Her breasts were warm and hard. Thunderblast's lower body was unable to move, tired out. Intimacy liquid flowed out of her interface, like a river of lava.

Override stood up, her pelvic armour stained with the liquid. She moved closer, and crouched near the Decepticon's chest.

"Listen Decepticon, here is a few lessons for you, get a better combat training, two, don't try to take our Planet Key, and three, don't screw with me."

Thunderblast spat at Override. The Velocititronian wiped the fluid off and smirked.

"Don't forget slut, you enjoyed it. And every decacycle you're alive, remember you just been dominated, by the one and only, Override." Override slapped Thunderblast lightly on the cheek, and to add insult to injury, kissed her one last time on the lips. The wires bonding Thunderblast's hands were cut, as the Velocititronian left.

Override transformed, leaving a furious Thunderblast behind.

The Decepticon picked herself up. She swore to get even with her, one way, or the other.


End file.
